


Guns and Roses

by TheWhiteLily



Series: And Then There Were Three [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Angst, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, John is still basically pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very long Christmas day and the confrontation with Magnussen, John goes home again.  With Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks "Rose" challenge.

“John?”  
  
John stared in through the doorway of the second bedroom he hadn’t seen for three months.  
  
She’d painted it rose.  A pale, pretty pink for their unborn baby girl, edged with gilt-winged fairies and trailing flowers.  
  
Bile welled up in his throat at the sudden months-old memory of finding Sherlock, the bloom of blood still fresh on his shirt.  Of losing Sherlock, losing Sherlock, was he ever going to _stop_ losing Sherlock?  Losing him to suicide, to a bullet in the chest from John’s own _wife_ , to the consequences of a crime he’d committed in full view of all The British Government and all his men, to… to protecting _John_ and the quiet little murderous family he’d chosen.  
  
“M’fine.”  John did his best to meet Mary’s eyes.  “It’s… been a long day.”  
  
She flinched and glared, guilty and accusing at once.  
  
“I’m trying!”  He gave up and looked away, looked anywhere else he could: at the white-painted crib, at the rocking chair in the corner, at all the evidence that she loved him, loved their child, that she was more than just a killer who’d tried her damnedest to take his best friend from him and now, had succeeded.  “I told you I'm still angry.”  
  
Mary's eyes dropped.  
  
On the walls around them, fantastical figures danced and blood-red roses blossomed.


End file.
